


He'll Eat You Alive

by sammysouffle



Series: Bad Guy Nation [1]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Liam, Flirting, Gen, Harry Lives, Liam Lives, Light Angst, M/M, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Liam breaks into James' flat one afternoon with a proposition for him.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Liam Donovan, Liam Donovan & James Nightingale
Series: Bad Guy Nation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709182
Kudos: 8





	He'll Eat You Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching a Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios (from Daredevil) fanvid on YouTube and it got me thinking what if like Elektra, Liam broke into James' apartment with a proposition for him, trying to lure him into the dark side...

“Hello, James.” 

“Shit!” James flings his briefcase halfway across the hallway and practically jumps out of his skin when he enters the house to a man lounging on his couch. “Liam?!” 

Liam Donovan offers him a shit-eating grin while twirling the ring he wears on his index finger. He’s sat back on James’ couch like he belongs there. 

“What are you doing here?” James asks as slight panic rises through his body. “And where’s my family?” 

“Hmmm let’s see,” Liam pretends to think while tapping at his chin. “Your sister’s doing a group project, which we all know is code for hanging out with her girlfriend. Your son and your boyfriend are still at your mother’s le faux-French cafe with her.” 

James opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before moving towards the couch and deliberately dropping the briefcase on Liam Donovan after picking it up. “And how would you-” 

“-know that? Your family likes to put their whole schedule on the fridge. How... adorable” He says with a look of disgust on his face. “Which gives us exactly 3 hours.” 

Taken aback by his comment, James takes an instinctive step back. “To do what?” he asks suspiciously. 

Liam Donovan trails his eyes down James’ body. “So- so much-” he says in a sultry voice. “But alas, we do not have time. So chop-chop, let’s go,” he practically bounces on his feet when gets out of the couch. 

“Wait wait wait... Where are we going?” 

Liam stops in his tracks and whirls on James. “To put some excitement back in your very boring life,” he says mysteriously. “And to help me at the same time.” 

“ **You** expect **me** to help you with anything after you framed my boyfriend and almost had him sent to prison?” 

“Keyword... **almost** ,” Liam points out annoyingly. “Besides, you got him out, didn’t you? And now you’re playing happy family with him.” When James doesn’t say anything, Liam sighs and continues. “Okay, if it makes you feel any better you can always take your revenge while we work together. Now come on, I don’t have all night.” 

“Not until you tell me what you need from me?” James replies adamantly. Though, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit curious. 

“I just need a lawyer. A competent one. I don’t like Maalik. I don’t know or trust the new girl. Which leaves you.” 

“And you trust me?” James scoffs. “Your enemy?” 

“Ah come on, I’d say we’re at least frenemies at this point.” When James doesn’t move, Liam stops right in front of him and gives him a serious look. “I have a deal going down tonight with another gang and I need you there to negotiate on my behalf.” 

Taken aback by Donovan’s response, James just blinks at him. “Drug dealers need lawyers to for their drug deals these days?” 

“Well they do when one of them has an advantage,” Liam replies. “His brother’s an attorney and he’s’ bringing him with. So I need to level the playing field and thus you are coming with me. At the very least you will get 50 grand for your efforts.” 

“£50,000 for 3 hours of my time?!” To say James was shocked would be an understatement. 

“Oh darling, I am sure you and your time are worth way more than that,” Liam replies smirking at him and trailing his eyes down James’ body again like he was undressing him with his eyes. 

“Okay, first of all, stop that, it’s uncomfortable-” 

“Sorry, can’t turn it off,” Liam replies with a shrug. 

“And SECOND OF ALL,” James says a little louder at rudely being interrupted. “I am a lawyer, so quit making me sound like a sex worker.” 

“Lawyer, sex worker, same thing. Either way, you get people off,” Liam quips, sounding a bit too proud of himself. “So… you coming with or what?” 

James knows this is a terrible idea. His family will be sorely disappointed in him if they found out. But it’s 50K and he does need a bit more excitement in his life “Okay, I am in. Let’s go.” 


End file.
